Hijo De Príncipe Y Ladrón
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: La escoria y el rescoldo del ser humano es depositado sobre unos carcomidos y deformes cuerpos. La histeria colectiva de un pueblo destroza vidas. ¿Cómo reacciona el universo contra un fenómeno poseedor de tres almas?. Darkshipping. Nueva Edición .


"**Hijo De Príncipe y Ladrón"**

**By. LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

**

* * *

**

"_Luz, imperio absoluto del todo. Dictadora implacable de lo correcto. Destructora de almas…El refugio del corazón se encuentra entre penumbras; porque la verdad, la justicia y el amor, escapan de la destrucción y lo establecido, refugiándose en las sombras. Todo el mundo está en nuestra contra, hasta nosotros mismos…."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclamer:** Yugioh no me pertenece; no obstante el contenido literario es de mi completa autoría, por lo que queda prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra; De no respetarse tal condición la autora se guarda el derecho de explotarle el disco duro al infractor.

**Advertencia: **Contenido homosexual explicito (Yaoi), Hermafrodismo, Embarazo masculino (m-preg), discriminación, violencia verbal y no verbal, personajes originales, semi-universo alterno (Semi U.A).

**Dedicatoria: **A una amiga cuya vida ha sido bendecida por un hija; también a otra amiga que de igual forma conoce ya la gracia de ser madre, y cuya alocada carrera golpeó alguna vez con la mía, por las palabras que jamás dijimos y que tu hijo sea realmente la luz, que desesperadamente buscaba tu alma.

**Agradecimientos: **A todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de seguir esperando por mis naufragas letras, por animarme a intentarlo nuevamente en especial a: **Odisei, Pandora x Yusei y Yami M.** gracias chicas espero les agrade esta nueva versión, tanto como les gusto la anterior. Ya por último, a Blue, que –aunque se te olvide todo y no te acuerdes- de una forma muy discreta me hiciste tomar la determinación para terminar mis proyectos. Gracias a todos, ya sin más… ¡Al Fic! – ¡Dios! Extrañaba decir eso, ¡ja!-.

* * *

"**Prologo"**

Sus manos, delgadas extremidades temblorosas e incontrolables, se aferraban enloquecidas a la raíz de su rojiza cabellera. La sensación de ser aplastado por toneladas de sórdida agua, cruzaba su cuerpo de un extremo a otro. Sus parpados se mantenían cerrados con un descomunal coraje. El sudor se deslizaba perezoso por su parda tez. Se encontraba víctima de la mera locura, en su más explicito contexto y desarrollo, empapando por su frenesí con una gozosa sensación de humillación. Su aturdida mente luchaba por aplacar las agudas voces dentro de su cabeza, que se mofaban una y otra vez de sus desgracias.

Ahí estaba, como un niño pequeño colgando las piernas del lecho, abrazando su cabeza y negando en un delirio total. Un poderoso nudo se formó en la parte media de su torso, su diafragma se retorcía asustado, el nudo en su estomago hacia que le estallaran los intestinos aumentando de forma descontrolada la presencia de ácidos pancráticos. Sin ser capaz de controlar su martirio físico, permitió a su cuerpo retorcerse en un movimiento que le colocó completamente sobre la cama, sus manos cayeron hasta sujetar su vientre. Buscando conservar su porte orgulloso mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo gritos. Abrió sus ojos desesperado, y únicamente un carmesí tormentoso fue visible por segundos, antes de que sus iris fueran nuevamente privados de visión.

Se obligó nuevamente a sentarse. Aturdido por el suplicio al que era víctima, con tambaleantes pasos se dirigió hacía una de las vasijas vacías colocada en la esquina de la habitación. Sus rodillas flaquearon e irremediablemente su figura se encontró atropellada sobre las lozas del suelo. Un gutural sonido escapó de su boca y en un brusco movimiento inclinó el peso muerto de su cuerpo hacia el objeto de fina cerámica.

Su temblorosa diestra sostuvo el objeto y dejando su otra mano sobre su vientre, arrojó una mezcla de desechos, bilis y sangre por la boca. Continuó regurgitando a la par que el asqueroso aroma le invadía las fosas nasales. Intentó detenerse, mas el propio sonido de su cuerpo siendo vaciado, provocó una serie de nauseas terribles que terminaron por empeorar su estado. Una sinfonía de repugnantes tonos y una fragancia de desagradables aromas impregno sus sentidos. Lagrimas peleaban por escapar de sus parpados en un diluvio tal que una noche no sería suficiente. El constante ir y venir de una descarga eléctrica por su espalda, enchinaba su piel y aceleraba su respiración. El corazón le latía desenfrenado y su pulso aumentaba sin control alguno.

Terminó de devolver y se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana, completamente agotado y enteco. Las hebras blondas que tenia por fleco cayeron sobre su rostro. Sus labios resecos al igual que su boca conservaban el amargo sabor de la bilis. Sus manos no abandonaban su abdomen, e inclusive parecía que de una manera buscaba el momento oportuno para hundir sus uñas y arrancarse los órganos de un solo golpe.

Abrió con pesada lentitud sus orbes, dejando a la luz el espeso tono tinto de sus pupilas, que mas allá de su inusual pigmentación poseían una cubierta de hielo rasgada por el fuego. Su hermosa apariencia, reducida a una frágil figura de porcelana a la merced de las llamas sentenciadoras de los dioses. El peso de una historia oculta que cargaba entre sus pasos. El secreto, la mentira y la estafa bañando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Él lo sabía, había sellado su condena el día en que violó sus propias condiciones de vida, cuando desató la ira de los dioses y dejó al egoísta placer de su alma revolcarse con sus demonios. Llevaba la huella del rescoldo en la frente, así como los cargos más pecaminosos deslizándose cual serpientes entre sus piernas, haciéndole estremecer, sentir los placeres mas ocultos hasta estallar en efusivos orgasmos que colmaban su ser de deleite, para así, en la cima del mundo arrojarlo y mofarse de su caída.

Una visión destrozada de un instante a otro. Rompiendo con sus ambiciones mal trechas. Obligándole a doblar el cuello y dejarse a la suerte de los carroñeros. Maldijo en indescifrables gimoteos que escapaban tratando de liberar su demolida alma. ¿De qué forma un ser humano planifica su propia destrucción? ¿La espera? ¿La busca? Las almas observan lo que la razón no entiende y en su infinita sabiduría eligen los caminos que saben más han de dolerles. Callan, impacientes por regresar al origen de su existencia, para restaurarse y despedazarse de nuevo. En el interminable ciclo de la vida.

A falló y error, a vida y a muerte. El precio de la razón no es económico, sin embargo el uso de los impulsos en los inoportunos e inadecuados momentos alcanzan cifras estratosféricas e inadmisibles. Bajo la sentencia del amor, el hombre común deja hacerse y deshacerse cuantas veces sea, los más calculadores se privan de los vanos placeres y sin darse cuenta, son presas de una hambrienta arma que los devora, porque aquel aludido se les adhiere de vehemente manera. Y al darse cuenta que un sentimiento tan obsceno y sucio como el de los impuros les controla, es demasiado tarde. Y los daños se vuelven incontables e irreversibles.

Asustados entonces, los hombres se arrojan a las llamas del infierno y sin saberlo, porque no pueden entenderlo y niegan sentirlo. No importa la época en que se desarrolle su historia, la culpa cae en los mismos sujetos y por el mismo sentimiento. Y sin embargo ¿Cómo comprende una vida que lleva algo más que sus latidos sobre su cuerpo?

- ¿Por qué? – Murmuró con los ojos vidriosos y la voz rota. El silencio fue su respuesta y la mirada turbia de su maestro sobre la puerta la sentencia inamovible de su desgracia.

El príncipe de Egipto llevaba la condena de su pueblo en las entrañas y el pueblo mismo era su condena.

**Fin del prologo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bien aquí está -¡Por Fin! Que Alguien me despierte…- El prologo de este que fue mi segundo fanfic. Se que el prologo parece algo ajeno, mas no importa. Espero sus criticas, sus comentarios, todo en si –ríe- Enserio que sí. Gracias y nuevamente mis sinceras disculpas por mi nula actualización durante prácticamente tres a cuatro años. Nos leeremos pronto –lo prometo-

¡R&R!

**Sao**

**Lets Duel**


End file.
